


Sir Jiggy Pepper o Il Real Postino

by sushiprecotto_chan



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Tegami Bachi | Letter Bee
Genre: Arthurian Legends Crossover, Crossover, Gen, Irony, M/M, Multi, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono tante storie che rimangono non narrate, quando si tratta delle leggende del Ciclo Arturiano. Una di queste è quella di sir Jiggy Pepper, “postino reale” del regno e cavaliere dai molti talenti – tra cui quella di considerare il suo molto discutibile magnate l’unica persona a cui deve tutto. Anacronismi ovunque ed un po’ di sana idiozia qua e là.<br/>[Jiggy/Largo, accenni Thunderland jr./Zazie, Zazie/Lag]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir Jiggy Pepper o Il Real Postino

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** Fingiamo che al tempo di re Artù esistessero i cognomi, và! *suda freddo* Potevo scrivere cose orripilanti come “Largo da Lloyd” o “Jiggy da Pepper”, ma mi sono rifiutata a priori tanto erano orride.  
> Questo mix assurdo di Leggende Arturiane, Letter Bee e pazzia congenita della mia testolina è tutto tutto tutto (ma proprio tutto, ahilei) per la mia **amata** Stray-san.  
>  **Note nelle note:** Tutti i vari (e svariati) riferimenti a Zorro, Games of Thrones, Dracula, Robin Hood, The Nightmare Before Christmas eccetera non sono proprio casuali ma parecchio random. Vediamo se riuscite a trovarli tutti. *si mette un cappellino bianco e rosso e grida una specie di Gotta catch them all al vento*  
> “Torna al tuo paesello” la stava cantando mia madre mentre scrivevo la parte centrale della storia. XD  
> La storia non ha molto senso.  
> Ehm. Buona lettura.  
> 

   
Ci sono tante storie che rimangono non narrate, quando si tratta delle leggende del Ciclo Arturiano. Per esempio abbiamo la drammatica fine di sir Cadogan, il cavaliere più sprezzante del pericolo e più inutile del regno; e nessuno verrà mai a conoscere la brillante vicenda di come, dopo anni d’inseguimenti, sir Zazie scoprì che la Bestia Latrante era in verità nient’altro che un essere umano.  
Ciò che c’interessa ora, comunque, non è né il racconto di sir Cadogan né conoscere la vicenda imbarazzante di come la Bestia Latrante si fosse rivelata un uomo sui trent’anni appassionato di dissezione. La storia di cui parleremo sarà quella di un giovane e non troppo aitante cavaliere che le storie del regno le sapeva quasi tutte.  
   
Sir Jiggy Pepper era nato in uno dei più miserabili paesini della parte più sudicia del confine del reame di re Artù, in una città il cui nome significava letteralmente “senza uscita”, ad indicare che lì la speranza di togliersi dalla povertà e dalla condizione miserabile dilagante non aveva alcun fondamento. Non sapeva di chi era figlio, e in un mondo di chi doveva cavarsela da sé per sopravvivere alla fame, lui aveva deciso di prendere come fratello e sorella altri due miserabili con cui non condivideva apparentemente nulla. Nella città dei Morti di Fame e dei Ladri per Professione, Jiggy Pepper appariva un essere completamente a sé stante. Non era solo quello che faceva – prendersi cura di altri due miserabili invece di farsi gli affari suoi come tutti o cercare di evitare fin dove era possibile il furto e la violenza – che lo distingueva, ma una specie di aura che emanava.  
Jiggy Pepper rotolava nel fango per prendere conigli, si spaccava la schiena a cercare di coltivare due patate in un pezzo di terra e rubava il pane dall’unico fornaio della città come tutti, ma lo faceva con un modo d’imporsi ed una dignità del tutto sconosciuta nel paese in cui abitava – e, a dirla tutta, si può supporre sconosciuta quasi in tutto il regno, dalla corte ai sobborghi più malfamati.  
Fù così che sir Largo lo trovò.  
Era vestito di abiti simili agli stracci come tutti, puzzava come tutti, ma nei suoi occhi solcati dalle occhiaie c’era una determinazione disperata, forte come il fuoco, che Largo Lloyd aveva veduto in pochi esseri umani. Quel ragazzo evidentemente pezzente lo colpì tanto che non riuscì a toglierselo dalla testa.  
Pochi giorni dopo aver soggiornato in una delle locande della città, sir Largo, vestito anche lui quasi da pezzente, o per lo meno da viaggiatore, con i segni del suo rango ben nascosti, andò a parlare con quel ragazzo e gli offrì di venire con lui.  
Nessuno sa cosa si dissero, ma tre anni dopo Jiggy Pepper era diventato sir Jiggy, lo strano cavaliere senza una storia alle spalle che vagava per il regno consegnando messaggi, e il paesino aveva una nuova struttura per i poveri con una nuova campana, pagata non si sa da chi e non si sa perché.  
   
Camelot era una di quelle roccaforti che potevano suscitare un certo timore referenziale a chi le vedeva per la prima volta.  
Tutti quelli che lavoravano nella cittadella ci erano assolutamente abituati, perché dopotutto, anche se “capitale” del regno, Camelot non valeva poi così tanto: era piccola, rotondeggiante, bella ma non suntuosa, né aveva un qualche segno di regalità. Era un po’ come la regina Ginevra, una di quelle cose che sì, sarà anche bellina, ma è tanto gracile che mica te ne accorgi se ti passa davanti.  
Jiggy Pepper non rimase particolarmente colpito da Camelot, ma gli piacque molto. Non credette mai a tutti quei tornei che organizzavano i cavalieri, né alla carica di cavaliere stessa, ma Camelot si conquistò un posto nel suo cuore. La trovava molto calda.  
   
Sir Jiggy era diventato tale solo grazie alle calorose raccomandazioni di sir Largo, che anche lui si era fatto da solo, ma con l’aiuto da parte degli dei d’aver avuto come padre il crudele sir Balenor, che quanto meno gli aveva garantito la capacità e intelligenza di chi si è trovato costretto a cavarsela da sé, insieme ad un titolo nobiliare che gli aveva dato l’onere del cavalierato.  
Ora sir Largo abitava nel castello dov’era cresciuto, di cui era diventato il signore. Conservava anno dopo anno gli occhi ironici e l’aria ambigua che Jiggy gli aveva sempre visto addosso. Non si faceva quasi mai vedere a Camelot, e quando le faceva visita era per motivi sui quali glissava proclamando che la ragione del suo viaggio fosse il torneo di turno, a cui però non partecipava mai.  
Jiggy Pepper, tuttavia, _sapeva._ Era a conoscenza dei segreti del paese quasi quanto Lloyd.  
Sapeva perfettamente della tresca tra la regina e sir Lancillotto, così come quella fra sir Kay e sir Bedivere. Era ben cosciente che sir Gawain amasse mantenere una corrispondenza assidua con sir Bercilak; sapeva che, prima di essere imprigionato, Merlino aveva insegnato alla Dama del Lago come fare per costruire la sua futura cella chiedendo pure consiglio ad altri stregoni del regno, e che il protetto di sir Goos, sir Lag, inviava continuamente notizie a casa, e che talvolta a consegnargliele e a chiedergli il favore di portarle a destinazione non era lui ma una servetta delle cucine estremamente simile al suddetto giovane cavaliere. Così, sapeva bene che se sir Largo arrivava a Camelot era per controllare lui stesso cosa riferissero i suoi “uccellini” e per risolvere alcune questioni “di stato”.  
Jiggy conosceva tutti i segreti del regno – piccoli o grandi che fossero, bisbigliati o urlati al mondo –, e questo perché il suo incarico ufficiale e principale era quello di viaggiare continuamente per tutto il reame per consegnare _posta._  
Missive del re, del siniscalco, o di un servitore qualunque che fossero, Jiggy Pepper consegnava sempre in tempi brevi e con il massimo della segretezza. Non era uno dei cavalieri più conosciuti, ma di fronte a lui – durante le rare volte in cui si faceva vedere – le dame svenivano e ai cavalieri comparivano delle strane stelline negli occhi. C’era chi lo adorava ufficialmente, come Zazie – poverino, anche a Jiggy piaceva quello strano ragazzo-gatto, ma doveva ammettere che quel cavaliere aveva un bel po’ di confusione, nella sua vita, soprattutto dal punto di vista _sentimentale_ – o di nascosto, e c’era chi aveva indetto persino un suo fanclub, il più frequentato dopo quello di sir Lancillotto – che il nobile cavaliere aveva fondato lui stesso –, quello dei santi di sir Galahad e quello dei “non-pensate-che-il-modo-in-cui-sir-Mordred-l’incesto-vaga-per-il-castello-di-notte-facendo-agitare-il-mantello-e-ghignando-sguaiatamente-con-tanto-di-canini-finti-sia-piuttosto-inquietante”.  
Jiggy era, insomma, molto amato dalla gente di Camelot.  
   
Se ne dicevano tante su di lui.  
“Và in giro col suo inseparabile cavallo nero, ad aiutare la gente; è un tipo strano, con una cicatrice a forma di _t_ sull’occhio destro…”  
“Ma chi, Zorro?”  
“Ma no, quello è il bandito di Sherwood…”  
“Io una volta l’ho visto! Ha sempre appresso un gufo- no un’aquila, e consegna missive e strane torte.”  
“È come Babbo Natale.” Dicevano alcuni.  
“E chi sarebbe Babbo Nachele?” Rispondevano altri.  
   
E, più o meno ogni tre o quattro mesi, sir Jiggy si recava da sir Largo, pronto a esaurire il suo “debito” di riconoscenza a modo suo. Senza che Lloyd gli chiedesse mai nulla – era implicito –, Pepper gli passava le informazioni in suo possesso; se non tutte, almeno quelle più importanti. Consegnava le lettere che sir Largo riceveva in un paio di mesi tutte in quell’unica visita che gli faceva. Ci volevano uno, due giorni perché il figlio del crudele sir Balenor rispondesse a tutte e gli affidasse nuove lettere, così sir Jiggy restava suo ospite per almeno una notte, e passava le giornate di attesa a consegnare le poche lettere destinate al popolino che abitava in zona.  
   
Quel giorno aveva bussato alla porta di un falegname dal marcato accento bolognese (sì, perché sir Jiggy Pepper, tra le sue tante qualità, sapeva anche riconoscere le varie intonazioni e i vari dialetti di chi incontrava).  
La lettera gli era stata consegnata da una servetta dei pressi di Camelot, probabilmente sua figlia o sua nipote.  
Il falegname lo guardò attentamente, dal basso all’alto e dall’alto al basso, con aria critica. Sventolò un dito in aria e gli disse: “Ho sentito parlare di voi, io.”  
Jiggy, da bravo giapponese, riuscì a rimanere impassibile per tutta la durata del tempo.  
“Ah, sì?”  
“Sì. Ma cos’è che fate, esattamente, che vi si vede sempre in giro?”  
“Consegno missive da Camelot. Sia da parte di re Artù, che dalla sua corte o dalla sua gente.”  
“Insomma…” fece l’uomo, con aria di confidenza. “Siete il postino reale, se mi perdonate l’espressione.”  
“Si può dire così. Potete firmarmi la ricevuta?”  
   
Intanto, per strada, qualcuno cantava a squarciagola.  
 _Torna al tuo paesello, che è tanto beeelloooo,_  
 _Torna al tuo casolare, torna a cantaaaaareeeee._  
   
Sir Jiggy si rimise la borsa in spalla e tornò verso il castello, verso sir Largo.  
Perché c’era un segreto che nessuno urlava o bisbigliava in giro, un segreto proprio di Jiggy Pepper ch’egli conservava gelosamente, per timore che anche solo lo si potesse indovinare.  
Jiggy Pepper – l’uomo misterioso che parlava poco, il _postino reale_ dalla cicatrice sull’occhio destro – non faceva visita a Largo Lloyd solo per via di un debito di riconoscenza che aveva nei suoi confronti. Provava anche certi… sentimenti nei suoi confronti. Diciamo. Si suppone.  
Quando rientrò al castello, nelle sue stanze c’era Lloyd ad aspettarlo.  
“Oh, sir Jiggy! Hai già finito di consegnare le lettere al paese?”  
Jiggy Pepper lo ignorò.  
“Che ci fate voi qui?”  
“Controllavo che fosse tutto in ordine, rassettavo… e poi dalle tue finestre entra molta più luce rispetto al mio studio, è un ambiente molto più confortevole per firmare certe carte. …E per evitarne altre: con tutte le volte che mi sono nascosto qui, Aria non mi ha mai trovato. Forse si vergogna ad entrare senza permesso nelle stanze di cavaliere che non sia il suo signore.”  
“Non dovreste fuggire dalla vostra protetta. E dalle carte che pazientemente vi costringe a firmare.”  
Largo alzò le spalle e bevve da una specie di piccolo boccale… di porcellana.  
Jiggy guardò l’intruglio.  
“Che cos’è?”  
“Caffè.”  
“Ah.”  
Sir Largo prese le carte che aveva davanti e si prese del tempo per leggerle con calma, sorseggiando la sua bevanda. Poi rivolse a Jiggy uno di quei suoi sorrisi enigmatici, preannunciatori dell’esistenza di un qualche suo intrigo, che per necessità si apprestava a rivelare – di solito solo in piccola parte – a chi aveva di fronte.  
Jiggy lo sapeva. Aveva imparato a conoscere quel sorriso.  
“A dire il vero, sono qui anche per dirti una certa cosa.”  
Lo osservò. Jiggy ricambiò il suo sguardo. Era incredibile come Largo riuscisse a mantenere quell’espressione ironica negli occhi anche quando stava per comunicare qualcosa d’importante.  
A Jiggy dava sempre immensamente fastidio quello sguardo ironico. Lo sopportava volentieri solo quando Largo parlava sul serio. Allora si ricordava della grandezza di Largo ‘Lloyd’, e si lasciava affascinare da lui.  
“Sono dell’idea che presto, molto presto, ci saranno diversi cambiamenti nell’aria che adesso si respira a Camelot. A dire il vero, alcuni sono già avvenuti. Il lord mio padre si è interessato di certi miei… ‘piani’, ed ha deciso di togliermi l’onere di governare il suo castello. Presto non avrò neppure più il titolo di cavaliere, quando re Artù verrà a sapere della cosa da mio padre. Non ti converrà allora essere nella lista di chi mi è amico. Non sono neppure più tuo superiore e so di non avere il diritto di chiederti favori o darti ordini, ma vorrei che consegnassi queste ultime lettere da parte mia a certe persone. Lascerò questo castello prima del tuo arrivo a Camelot. Ti ho sempre considerato esente da ogni debito nei miei confronti, anche se tu hai continuato a passarmi ogni informazione di cui ho avuto bisogno. Ora ti consiglio spassionatamente di non seguire la mia strada.”  
Pepper in fondo aveva sempre immaginato che quel giorno sarebbe arrivato. Che uno dei tanti intrighi di sir Largo sarebbe andato male o sarebbe stato scoperto, e che poi lui avrebbe deciso di percorrere una strada sua per conseguire quello stesso obiettivo.  
 _Che cosa ne sarà di lady Aria?_ Vorrebbe chiedergli. _Sir Balor tornerà al castello? Artù vi darà la caccia, quanto è grave l’intrigo che vostro padre ha scoperto? È grave, certo. Cosa sarà di_ voi _?_  
Si prese altri momenti per riflettere. L’espressione sul suo volto rimaneve impassibile, decisa mentre cercava di comprimere e fissare in spiegazioni logiche la confusione e la paura che aveva preso la sua mente.  
 _La strega Morgause è morta da poco. I suoi figli l’hanno vendicata o così credono, ma ora sono più indisciplinati che mai. A loro non è stato concesso nulla, mentre la regina e Lancillotto consumano l’adulterio sotto gli occhi di tutti. A Mordred non è stato concesso nulla, mentre Artù concede sempre tutto a tutti gli altri. Presto Mordred sarà stanco di Camelot. Pazzie e omicidi accadranno lì._  
 _State andando dal re sassone._  
“Siete stato voi a rendermi la persona che sono oggi. Mi avete dato qualcosa di cui essere fiero. Questo è qualcosa che non sparirà mai, per il resto della mia vita. Scelgo io la strada di chi seguire. Sono io che decido da chi prendere ordini. 1” Le parole gli erano riuscite più appassionate di quanto aveva previsto, mentre il suo sguardo squadrava duro sir Largo, l’espressione quasi stizzita.  
Lloyd tacque per una manciata di secondi, poi arrossì e, al pari delle dame e dei cavalieri del suo fanclub, emise strani versi tutto contento.  
“Gwaaaaaah! Wooow! Mi fai venire i brividi, Jiggy Pepper!2”  
Jiggy lo ignorò, prendendo le carte che si trovavano sul tavolo.  
“Sono queste le lettere?”  
“Sì, sono tutte qui.”  
“Voi cosa farete?”  
“Io ti raggiungerò, appena mi sarà possibile.”  
Jiggy Pepper impegnò solo qualche minuto a raggruppare i propri effetti personali. Largo lo accompagnò alle stalle e poi fino alle porte della città. Il cavaliere degli intrighi a cui piaceva immensamente parlare e il cavaliere della città senza uscita che spiccicava parola solo se era vagamente di buon umore camminarono in silenzio.  
Quando furono entrati sotto le mura, Jiggy salì sul suo cavallo e Harry, la sua aquila, spiccò il volo.  
“Mi affido a te, Jiggy Pepper.” Disse teatralmente sir Largo, quando Jiggy, con un gesto, si era già congedato da tempo.  
   
Una settimana dopo, tutte le lettere erano state consegnate, e re Artù aveva saputo del tradimento di sir Largo.  
“Voglio che qualcuno lo segua per scoprire le sue intenzioni. Non possiamo correre il rischio di lasciarlo a piede libero. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che scopra con discrezione cosa sta facendo e che aspetti un mio messaggio per ucciderlo o lasciarlo perdere. C’è qualcuno che desidera andare volontario?”  
Jiggy fece un passo in avanti, e Artù gli diede calorosamente l’incarico, andando contro ai sospetti del proprio siniscalco.  
“Sire, sir Largo è stato il mio benefattore, è vero. È proprio per questo motivo che mi preme scoprire più di chiunque altro quali siano le sue intenzioni. Voglio seguire le sue azioni con i miei occhi per valutare. E non esiterei un secondo a compiere la sua condanna a morte, nel caso.”  
La regina Ginevra sorrise.  
   
“Sir Jiggy!”  
Zazie, sebbene un cavaliere, era ancora un ragazzo. Era uno dei fan più sfegatati di Jiggy Pepper. Era colui che aveva scoperto che la Bestia Latrante altro non era che un medico di mezza età fin troppo appassionato alla dissezione e che dal momento in cui era stato salvato dalla maledizione che lo aveva colpito aveva inseguito Zazie affermando che, visto che lo aveva salvato, il ragazzo-gatto aveva il dovere morale di sposarlo. Jiggy Pepper sapeva anche che Zazie aveva una fortissima passione per i gatti, di cui si circondava, e una fenomenale cotta per la ragazza delle cucine, Lala, subito seguita dalla fenomenale cotta per un giovane scudiero che si apprestava a diventare cavaliere, Lag.  
Jiggy Pepper sapeva bene che Lag passava il suo ‘tempo libero’ nient’altro che come Lala, servetta che lavorava nelle cucine e che da lì poteva venire a conoscenza di tutto ciò che si deve sapere in un castello.  
Lag aveva preso l’idea da Gareth, ultimo figlio di Lot e Morgause e fratello minore di Mordred, che era stato soprannominato Beaumains dal burbero sir Kay in segno di disprezzo, per via del fatto che quel ragazzino non avesse voluto dirgli il suo nome.  
Zazie e Lag lo stavano inseguendo con il fiatone.  
“Signore! State partendo ora?”  
Sulla spalla sinistra di Zazie se ne stava appollaiato un gatto nero.  
“Sì.”  
“Veniamo con voi.”  
Jiggy li guardò con aria interrogativa.  
“Anche Connor. Abbiamo valutato… e si capisce che questa non è una missione che può essere portata a termine da un uomo solo, per quanto capace di spiare e cogliere le informazioni del nemico. Inoltre, il re è d’accordo.”  
“Sir Goos dice che può fare a meno delle notizie che gli passo dalla cucina.” Fece Lag arrossendo, a mo’ di spiegazione. (Zazie l’osservò con occhi sgranati e a bocca aperta.)  
Jiggy rimase ad assistere alla scena per un po’.  
“D’accordo allora. Ma non m’intralciate.”  
   
Mentre cavalcavano, tra le pianure della Britannia, Lag avvicinò il suo cavallo a quello di Jiggy Pepper.  
“Se posso permettermi, signore… Qual è il vostro compito, esattamente, a corte? Siete sempre lontano, tornate a Camelot solo di tanto in tanto…” Gli chiese, cortesemente.  
“Consegno lettere.” Rispose Jiggy, nel modo più cool che poté.  
“Oooh.” Negli occhi di Lag si potevano intravedere delle stelline.  
“Inshomma, shiete una specie di Regal Poshtino!” S’intromise Connor, mangiando qualcosa di non ben definito che a Jiggy parve pizza.  
“Si può dire così.”  
Jiggy accellerò l’andatura del suo cavallo. Harry volteggiò nel cielo con ancora più foga. Da qualche parte nel mondo, sir Mordred provò allo specchio una delle sue migliori entrate ad effetto munito di canini finti.  
   
Nel silenzio generale, Pepper cominciò uno dei suoi soliti monologhi interiori per tenersi compagnia lungo la cavalcata – non amava parlare, ma una piccola parte di sé aveva una passione per i monologhi interiori con frasi ad effetto.  
 _Ci sono tante storie che rimangono non narrate, quando si tratta delle leggende del Ciclo Arturiano. Per esempio abbiamo la drammatica fine di sir Cadogan, il cavaliere più sprezzante del pericolo e più inutile del regno; e nessuno verrà mai a c-_  


**Author's Note:**

> 1 = Testuali parole del signor Pepper volume 11, capitolo 40. :3  
> 2 = Altra veritiera reazione di Largo alle parole di Jiggy.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://sushishut.blogfree.net/)  
> 


End file.
